


Spirals

by sylveondreams



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Paranoia, brief occurrence of gun, dark is comforting (wow), wilford is off his meds and it's not fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Wilford's paranoid again, and the only person he trusts is Dark.





	Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of personal work; I've been feeling very anxious and occasionally paranoid (although rarely this bad) recently, and I often wish I had someone I could trust enough to watch over me, someone who won't just tell me that what I'm afraid of isn't real, because I know that. Obviously it's hard for my Internet friends to do much about that, but you know. Shit just be like that.

It had been a while since Dark had last walked into a room full of spirals that were so impossibly two-dimensional in real space, but now his office was once more one of those rooms, a plane of spirals stretching out across the back wall around the huddled form of Wilford Warfstache.

As Dark’s eyes adjusted to the striking oddity of the spirals, he heard a click. Wilford’s hands were held out in front of him, shakily training a handgun on Dark.

Dark carefully took a step forward. _“Can I help you, Wil?”_

Wilford didn’t speak or move. The spirals continued to spin lazily.

Dark took another step forward, another, another- _Bang!_ He heard the report of the gun and felt the dull impact into his shoulder before the searing feeling of a gunshot wound hit his nerves. Dark let himself recoil backward. _“Wilford-”_ He put a hand up to the oozing hole in his jacket.

“Had to make sure you were real.” Wilford spoke quietly.

Dark took that as a cue that he could now walk at a normal pace, and, trying to ignore the fact that blood was leaking from his body and probably ruining another suit, moved closer to Wilford. _“I thought you didn’t hallucinate people.”_

“I haven’t yet. I don’t know. Out of the way.” Wilford peered around Dark’s legs, eyeing the open door warily.

_“Are you off your meds, Wil?”_

“I don’t have any more. The doctor’s in New York.” Wilford’s fingers were kneading the gun’s handle.

Dark reached down to take the gun by its barrel. _“May I take this? You’ll be safe, I promise.”_

Reluctantly, Wilford relinquished the weapon. Dark set it on his desk.

_“I have pills in my desk.”_

“Are they real?”

_“I took them from the doctor. They should be just as real as what you’ve been taking.”_ A drawer in Dark’s desk slid open and Dark pulled a pill bottle from its contents. _“I’ll give you water, if you’d like.”_ He shook a pill out onto his hand and passed it down to Wilford.

Wilford popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it dry. He grimaced. “Gun.”

Dark picked up the gun, but instead of giving it to Wilford, tucked it into his jacket pocket. His shoulder throbbed. _“I thought you usually went to your own dimension when this happened?”_

Wilford carefully stood up, keeping his back flush with the wall of spirals. “I need to sleep.”

Oh. _“I’ll open the door to the bedroom and walk you there. I can watch you.”_ This had happened once before. Wilford was too tense to sleep and felt compelled to watch the room to make sure nothing ‘got’ him, so he’d found Dark and made him watch in his stead. It was kind of sweet. Wilford, even when he was so paranoid he could barely blink without being paralyzed with fear, trusted Dark enough to sleep with him on guard.

Wilford stuck out his hand and grabbed Dark’s, squeezing tightly. Finally, he pulled himself off the wall, immediately looking around.

_“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Nothing can get in my office without me knowing.”_ Dark began to lead Wilford to the door, the two of them moving at a snail’s pace due to Wilford not being able to stop scanning the environment for threats every few seconds.

Finally, they made it to the door. Dark pushed it closed with his foot. A moment later, Wilford squeezed his hand with almost his full strength. “Don’t open it, _it’s_ there.”

_“Wilford, you can literally make dimensions stop existing and I can drive animals insane just by touching their mind. I promise you that the two of us can destroy it.”_ Dark knew that Wilford knew this. Dark also knew that Wilford’s paranoia would not be eased in the least by being reminded of this fact. He opened the door, crushing force squeezing his other hand.

There was a perfectly normal and empty bedroom, lit by a few lamps that flicked on as the door opened. It was completely devoid of anything that could hurt Wilford or Dark. Wilford sprung into movement, shoving Dark into the bedroom and slamming the door behind the pair of them a moment later. He let go of Dark’s hand. Dark massaged his shoulder. The bullet popped out like it never would from a human and landed in his palm, covered in dark blood. He closed his fist, and it vanished into a drawer in his office.

_“Why don’t you take off your clothes so you’re comfortable enough to sleep well, Wil? I’ll watch out for you.”_

“Thanks.” Wilford’s voice was still almost as frantic as it had been, but now there was also a tinge of embarrassment. His fingers fumbled at his clothing, quickly pulling it off with as little damage to the fastenings as possible. “Thank you.” He scrambled over to the bed with much less dignity than he usually held in his movements.

With Wilford under the sheets, Dark pulled off his shoes and joined him. Wilford was still incredibly tense. Dark pulled him halfway onto his lap and put an arm around him. A tiny amount of the tension drained away. Slowly, Wilford relaxed into Dark.

_“You’ll watch for me?”_

“Of course. Nothing will come for you while you sleep.”

After god knew how long, Wilford finally closed his eyes for more than a quick blink. Quietly, he muttered, “Thank you, Dames.” His body relaxed fully into Dark.

Dark gently kissed his head. _“I’m not Damien, my love.”_ But Wilford was already asleep and didn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [sylveondreams](https://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
